halomachinimafandomcom-20200223-history
C N' P
C N' P, also reffered to as Chad N' Peter, is a Halo machinima/ Animated comedy series; created by Alexo670. The First Pilot episode, Originally Titled "Coke N' Pepsi" Was released on May 24th, 2008. After a brief run on halo 3, and slight legality issues, the show was reformated for a new season, with New characters, and more developed story lines. Episodes generally follow main character Chad 'Coke' Cola, His older brother Peter 'Pepsi' Cola, and Coke's best friend, (Mountain) Dew Dino. The group of characters usually deal with unatural situations that happen either at their school (dances, rumors, last day of school), or even within their own home (over dramatic girls, underwear, B&). The first three seasons are in Halo, and the fourth season is a fully animated series. C N' P Was the first Halo Machinima Series to spawn a cartoon branch of the show. Origin/development In late 2007, Alexo670 had made machinima with help of few friends online. One day, while talking to C N' P Co-creator, Sandman, they began to talk of an online internet series with duo personalities. An ignorant character, usually getting into mischief, paired along with a smart character, who shows no problems up until somthing goes horribly wrong. The idea eventually died out after a while, and was forgotten. Early April had come around, nearly three months after the dormant machinima idea from Alexo and Sandman. Alexo had thought of a new idea, with same character personalities, with a slight adjustment to the cast of characters on the show. Five months of thinking about it had gone by. Alexo had decided to give it a go and make just a short of what the real thing would be like. With the positive reaction given by just a short trailer alone, the first pilot episode of C N' P was released on May 24, 2008. The Name change During Coke N' Pepsi episode five's development, Alexo was contacted via email by an official of Pepsi corporation, stating Pepsi's plans to file charges against Alexo in court for using there brand name and Logo associated with vulgar language and suggestive themes. To avoid this, Alexo simply changed the name, and Pepsi's name to Peter. Thankfully, no suit was filled, but Alexo had said how disapointed he was by the gesture, considering all he drinks is Pepsi products. Characters *'Coke' *'Peter' (Often referred to as 'Pepsi') *'Dew' *'Net' (Retired Character) (Brief cameo in C N' P #3 part 1) *'Ted' (Retired Character) *'Richard 'Dick' Tan' *'Ciara Mist' (No appearance since C N' P season 1) *'Popular Girls' (Random pink and yellow spartans) *'Mr. Sinister' *'Ms. Bitch' *'Pookie' Storyline The original pilot series never successfully set a story line upon itself. For the most part, characters were just thrown into a random scenario, and the outcome was positive. However, people at this point had started to wonder if the series would ever set in a story or add a dynamic twist to the characters and the way they interact. When C N' P began, the viewer was then thrown into a new type of series. Rather than a random scenario with all the characters, you follow Coke through his years in highschool. The big adaption into a school setting was something that Alexo had always wanted to do. The ideas were over the top and would prove for comedy. Also Alexo began a series of rants in which Coke begins explaining about things that concerns or annoy him. Series name Most people tend to wonder where Alexo even considered the idea to name his pilots, "Coke N' Pepsi." After being asked, Alexo had said that it was really just because he was bad at naming characters. The series today however (C N' P) was changed due to legal reasons (See 'Name Change' above). Others have suggested that the name Coke N' Pepsi had been ripped from Red vs Blue, the popular machinima series which uses the same basis of colors in its name. However, Alexo and Sandman have denied this statement saying "If your calling us a rip off because of colors, then you might as well say the halo 3 ripped off all the terminator movies because master chief looks like a robot." For C N' P's origin, please read above in the Name change section. Season 4 Season 4 of C N' P is so far the first Halo machinma to become an animated series. All the characters are different from their Halo incarnations such as Chad, who is short with a square head. Dew, who has a long, snake like kneck, and is 4 times chads height. Along with peter, who is taller than chad, and has 'Goku' like hair, and a scruffy beard. 'Seasons' *''Season 1: (2009-2010) 7 episoedes'' *''Season 2: (2010-2011) 3 episoedes '' *''Season 3: (2011-2012) 10 episodes'' *''Season 4: (2012-2013)'' External Links *Alexo670's YouTube Channel **The Original Series **Season One **Season Two **Season Three Category:Machinima Category:Web Series